team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tadder
Special Agent Tadder is a male bat, who works for Baron Medved as an informant and professional assassin. Tadder was hired by Medved at a relatively young age in the underground to assist him in his plan to become Baron for Artika. Tadder is actually the one Medved sent to kill the current Baron, due to his lighting fast speed and stealth skills. After Medved took over Artika, Tadder was assigned to scour the land to find a run away named Lin Greywall, who had secret information about Medved's plan. Tadder eventually found her and stole her device to stop Medved's plan. He later was tracked down and was beaten by Tim the Pikmin. Tadder was taken to "The Keep" after Medved was defeated by the Misfits. Personality Tadder is a loud mouth and loves to mock all his opponents, he often knows what buttons to push and what to say to get under someone's skin. Tadder acts rather immature and constantly likes to let out an annoying laugh to outright mock his foe. He has no respect for any of his opponents and thinks of them all as trash compared to him. Despite his trickster personality, he is loyal to Medved, but actually fears him and is afraid to betray or leave him. Despite Tadder boasting and talking big game, he actually fears combat and tries to stay away from it and just mocks his opponent. Tadder also lacks empathy and isn't afraid to kill anyone Medved tells him to, no matter how much they beg him not to. Strengths and Weaknesses Tadder is relatively short in comparison to the other mercenaries he works with, this allows him to move at lighting fast speed due to his wings. His sharp claws and feet compliment his fast speed, allowing him for quick hit and run techniques. Tadder also carries several vials on his straps, these vials often cause dizziness, nausea, coughing blood, or explosions. Tadder's mask also allows him to see through walls and flooring. Tadder is very fast, but is fragile and can't take strong hits at all, meaning if you can catch him he can be taken out fairly quick. His cockiness and mockery can also get the better of him and allow him to be caught off guard. Being a bat, he is sensitive to loud noises and sudden bursts of bright light. Backstory - Misfits - Tadder was a well known up and coming assassin in the underground and these skills allowed Medved to hire him to assist him with his plan. Tadder was hired by Medved to kill the Baron of Artika so Medved could become the new Baron. Tadder had no problem and quickly killed the Baron in the dark of night and allowed Medved to become the new Baron. - 5-Year Timeskip - Once Medved was in the fortress, he commanded Tadder to seek out Lin and kill her, since she knew too much about his plan. Tadder spent several weeks, but eventually heard rumor of a bounty hunter group called "The Misfits" heading out to Lin's secret base. Tadder followed them and allowed them to take on Lin's secruity. During the chaos Tadder over heard Lin talking about her device that could ruin Medved's plan. Tadder took the opportunity to steal it from Lin, he tried to scare the Misfits, but that proved worthless and he was chased off. Tadder quickly flew back to Medved and told him about the Misfits and Lin coming after Medved. Medved went on the offensive and sent all his mercenaries out to find and kill all of them. Tadder flew around the fortress once they entered and was able to corner one of them, named Tim the Pikmin, he thought his lighting fast speed could allow him to kill Tim. But, Tim used Tadder's weaknesses against him and was able to take him out with one strong kick. After Medved was defeated, Tadder was turned over to the Mobian World Government and sent to "The Keep". Category:Bat Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil